wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajne instrukcje Katarzyny II dla dyplomatów rosyjskich w Warszawie (1763)
Bezkrólewie w Polsce i wybór nowego króla są wydarzeniami najważniejszymi dla rzeczywistych interesów naszego imperium, dotyczy integralności naszych granic i specjalnych korzyści, jakie są skutkiem naszego bezpośredniego wpływu na system polityczny całej Europy. Powierzając wam wspólnie interesy naszego cesarstwa, chcielibyśmy, o ile to jest możliwe, odsunąć się od biegu wydarzeń. Przechylając szalę naszych relacji i spraw publicznych na naszą stronę, chcielibyśmy wielkimi krokami przyspieszyć ich realizację. Postępujcie wzajemnie z całą szczerością, pozostawcie na stronie swoje sprawy osobiste. To jedyny środek, abyście dali nam nowy dowód, całej waszej gorliwości, wierności i nieustannych starań w obronie naszych interesów. Są one najważniejsze. Tak więc spodobało się nam w tym piśmie wyrazić naszą opinię i nakreślić obraz naszych zamierzeń, w miarę jak wymagać tego będą okoliczności. Nie ignorujcie tego, że pomimo tak wielkiego i tak długiego wpływu Rosji na rządy w Polsce, naszym poprzednikom nie udało się uzyskać od tej republiki potwierdzenia tytułu cesarskiego. Należy więc teraz to uzyskać, tak dla powagi naszej korony jak dla naszego własnego honoru. Jest to tym ważniejsze, że wstępując na tron związaliśmy ten tytuł z naszą koroną i naszymi krajami. Poczytuję za najważniejszy tytuł do naszej chwały, uroczyste uznanie księcia Kurlandii i Semigalii, i jego potwierdzenie we wszystkich jego posiadłościach. Jego powrót na te księstwa związany jest z warunkami zachowania praw i przywilejów Rzeczypospolitej, a przeto z gwarancją, którą złożyliśmy. Ponadto bezpośredni interes naszego cesarstwa wymaga, byśmy mieli w tych sąsiednich posiadłościach księcia, który nie miałby żadnych bezpośrednich związków z królami Polski, by zobowiązany był tylko wobec nas. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, w jak małym stopniu przestrzegany i respektowany jest traktat pokojowy z 1686, podpisany pomiędzy naszym imperium a Polską i na jak wielkie trudności on nas wystawia. We wszystkich diecezjach poddani polscy, wyznający naszą wiarę są z pogardą dla tego traktatu prześladowani, a większość z nich została wcielona do rytu grecko-unickiego. Ci, którzy pozostają na Białorusi ze swoimi cerkwiami i klasztorami doświadczają przykrości ze strony tamtejszego kleru rzymskokatolickiego i szlachty. Nasze granice od tej strony nie są zbyt dobrze określone i wszystkie nasze protesty w tej sprawie do niczego nie prowadzą. Kataster przeprowadzony po naszej stronie w 1753 wykazał, że Polacy posiadają 988 wiorst kwadratowych naszego terytorium, to znaczy, że na mocy traktatu i innych dowodów posiadają oni naszych poddanych. Jedenaście wsi i wiosek położonych w okolicach Kijowa, których delimitacja została odłożona na później, do czasu zawarcia pokoju, znajdują się zamieszkałe przez naszych zbiegłych poddanych. Ci zbiedzy, przyjęci i ochraniani przez Polskę, przekroczyli postanowienia traktatu pokojowego, wyrządzają szkody i popełniają zbrodnie w krajach graniczących z naszym cesarstwem. Możemy tylko przypisać gwałty na naszych poddanych i naruszenia integralności naszych granic, chwiejnemu systemowi politycznemu, który istniał pomiędzy innymi państwami. Poprzedni król Polski, elektor Saksonii brał w nim udział. Wydawało się, że nasza polityka powinna być prowadzona dwutorowo, to znaczy, że należało mieć na względzie nasz zrozumiały związek z Rzeczpospolitą Polską, i własne interesy króla Polski, który z tytułem elektora Saksonii wiązał swoje interesy dziedziczne z interesami tronu elekcyjnego. Byliśmy więc zmuszeni, do wyrażania naszej przychylności dla króla Polski i odkładać nasze własne interesy z Rzecząpospolitą do czasu przyszłych wypadków. To doświadczenie, potwierdzone przez wypadki, nasuwa nam następującą maksymę polityczną, że Rosja łatwiej osiągnie swój cel gdy sama będzie prowadziła swoje sprawy z Polską, bądź poprzez przyjacielskie wystąpienia, bądź siłą. Do tych rozważań, które w szczególnie odnoszą się do naszego cesarstwa, nasuwa się inne: jest w najlepszym interesie wszystkich państw sąsiednich by wolna elekcja w Polsce nie zmieniła się w dziedziczną, bowiem ta pierwsza nie będzie bardziej skora we wprowadzaniu reform, szkodzących naszym interesom. Od czasu ostatnich lat panowania Augusta II dobrze wiadomo, do czego zdolny jest obcokrajowiec wybrany królem Polski, posiadający swoje państwo dziedziczne i dochody. To, że niedawno zmarły August III, niczego nie dokonał, wynikało z indolencji jego charakteru, z faktu, że jego minister był niestały, rozrzutny i pochłonięty niskimi intrygami. Jest także prawdą, że wydarzenia zawsze obracały się na jego szkodę. Z drugiej strony zabrakło mu czasu, by dojść do jakiegoś dobrego wyniku. Gdyby pozwolono na elekcję w jednej rodzinie, wkrótce przerodziła by się ona w prawdziwie dziedziczną. Rzeczpospolita Polska nie posiada dość sił wewnętrznych, by zdołała się oprzeć temu niebezpieczeństwu, lub powstrzymać gwałty, które mogłyby być zadane jej prawom i konstytucjom. Nie można jej porównywać z Rzeszą Niemiecką. W związku z tymi rozważaniami, z powodu naszej pozycji i sąsiedztwa, powinniśmy zwracać całą naszą uwagę, by teraźniejsza forma rządu polskiego pozostała w zupełności nienaruszona, by nie zmieniło się prawo jednomyślności na sejmach, by nigdy nie zwiększono liczebności sił zbrojnych,. Na tym zasadza się fundament naszej polityki imperialnej, za pomocą czego bezpośrednio oddziałujemy na politykę europejską. Po zgłębieniu wszystkich motywów i nie wdając się we wszystkie możliwości jest prawdopodobne i nieodzowne, że osadzimy na tronie polskim przychylnego nam „Piasta”, użytecznego dla naszych rzeczywistych interesów, jednym słowem człowieka, który tylko nam zawdzięczać będzie swoje wyniesienie. W osobie stolnika litewskiego hrabiego Poniatowskiego, znajdujemy wszystkie warunki niezbędne dla naszej przychylności i w konsekwencji postanowiliśmy wynieść go na tron polski. Panie hrabio Keyserling, działał pan z sukcesem dla naszych interesów, pod egidą oddanych nam książąt Czartoryskich i ich stronników, w interesie kandydata wystawionego przez rodzinę książęcą w razie śmierci poprzedniego króla Polski. Zatem w przyszłości, niech pan punktualnie wykona wszystko to, co zawierają nasze poprzednie instrukcje, w szczególności nr 18 i 19, z 9 lutego bez numeru, z 23 kwietnia nr 73, z 10 września i wreszcie z 7 października numer 77. Dziś działać będziecie wspólnie. Jednakże, by nasze intencje jeżeli to możliwe były jeszcze bardziej precyzyjne, wykonają panowie, co następuje: I. Jakkolwiek zarządziliśmy przygotowania wojenne i duża część naszych wojsk jest gotowa przekroczyć granice na pierwsze wezwanie, to niemniej jednak ważne jest, dla chwały naszej i imperium, by pokazać całemu światu, że Rosja we wszystkich najważniejszych sprawach będzie pertraktować i działać sama, bez niczyjej pomocy, że posiada ona roztropność i znajomość prowadzenia polityki twarzą w twarz z innymi państwami i że w razie potrzeby jej siły fizyczne są wystarczające by ją skutecznie podeprzeć. Jednak z drugiej strony jesteśmy w oczywisty sposób skłonni do umiłowania pokoju i ludzkości, chcielibyśmy, by elekcja naszego kandydata przebiegła bez zgiełku, bez wojny domowej i z zagwarantowaniem wszystkich prerogatyw, przywilejów i wolności Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej i byśmy w ten sposób zrealizowali wszystkie nasze projekty. Jednak gdyby, wbrew naszym przewidywaniom sprawy przyjęły inny obrót, jesteśmy zdecydowani z niewzruszoną wytrwałością wysłać wszystkie wojska, jakie Opatrzność nam powierzyła i na naszą korzyść zakończyć sprawy polskie. Z tego powodu nakazujemy wam trzymać rękę nad wykonaniem poniższych artykułów. II. Niech panowie użyją wszystkich pieniędzy, jakie macie w swoich rękach, wraz ze 100 000 rubli, zaciągniętymi na dom handlowy Clifford syn i wspólnicy w Amsterdamie, w celu zwiększenia liczby przywódców i stronników naszej partii. Nie chcemy wam przepisywać, komu, kiedy i ile macie przelać z tych pieniędzy, wiemy bowiem, że sami zrobicie z nich najlepszy użytek. Spuszczamy się w tym panie hrabio Kayserling na pańską roztropność, wierność w naszej służbie i wreszcie na doskonałą znajomość spraw tego państwa. Niemniej jednak zwracamy pańską szczególną uwagę na sejmiki, by posłowie tam wybrani działali całkowicie w naszym interesie. Jest więc ważne byśmy mieli tam swoich aktywnych emisariuszy wyposażonych w pieniądze. Dołączamy więc ich listę, dla każdego województwa, którą to listę hrabia Władysław Gurowski dostarczył niedawno naszemu tajnemu radcy Paninowi. Zweryfikuje pan skuteczność tego środka. Jednocześnie posłuży on panu do wyjaśnienia postępowania hrabiego Gurowskiego wobec nas, potwierdzi jego szczerość wobec nas, gdy obiecał on nam uroczyście wiernie służyć naszym zapatrywaniom i zapewnił nas w sposób najbardziej stanowczy, że szybko wykonując dokładnie wszystko to, co on zaleca będzie można w sposób energiczny ocalić jego ojczyznę od niebezpieczeństw, które jej zagrażają. Poza tym oświadczył, że śmierć króla Polski uwolniła go kompletnie od zobowiązań, które zaciągnął wobec zmarłego króla i jego rodziny. III. W sposób stanowczy ogłosicie kandydatowi, nasze zamiary osadzenia go na tronie, środki, których użyjemy do tego celu i co w sposób szczególny powinno go przekonać do naszych zamiarów, to że jeśli pieniądze, których użyjemy do osiągnięcia naszego celu zdadzą się na nic, użyjemy wtedy wszystkich zasobów, jakie powierzyła nam Opatrzność. To powinno go przekonać, bowiem sam nie miałby ani pretekstu, ani środków, żeby to osiągnąć. Wszelako, jako, że nasze zamiary i środki, wymagać będą wzrostu opodatkowania naszych wiernych poddanych, powodowana naszym macierzyńskim sercem, uważamy, że mają prawo wymagać od nas dla nich samych i swojej ojczyzny jakiejś rekompensaty ofiar jakie dla składają. Wynika stąd, że honor i wdzięczność kandydata powinny być poważnie brane pod uwagę, że nasz własny interes i poparcie jakiego mu udzielamy, zostaną przez niego docenione, i że zawsze będzie działał dla utrzymania pokoju i najściślejszych stosunków przyjaźni i dobrego sąsiedztwa pomiędzy Rzecząpospolitą i naszym imperium. W tym celu, odpłacając się za nasze dobrodziejstwa, natychmiast po wyniesieniu na tron, zakończy wszystkie spory tyczące się delimitacji granicy pomiędzy naszym imperium i Polską, stosownie stosownie do sprawiedliwości i naszej pełnej i całkowitej satysfakcji. własnym interesem, że w czasie trwania swoich rządów będzie miał na uwadze interes naszego imperium jako swój własny, że będzie wypełniał nasze słuszne zamiary, wbrew wszystkim okolicznościom, zachowując szczere przywiązanie do naszej osoby. Nie zakładamy, że mógłby on odmówić tych gwarancji, bowiem jako cnotliwy i szlachetny patriota, powinien on przekonać się, że podnosząć go na tarczy ratujemy jego ojczyznę wstrząsaną w swoich podstawach i chylącą się ku upadkowi. Uwalniamy w ten sposób Polskę od prawa dziedziczności i wszystkich nadużyć, które gnębiły jej wolność w czasie panowania książąt zagranicznych. Kandydat powinien być skądinąd pewny, że z powodu tak wyraźnych dowodów naszej ku niemu życzliwości, jego przeciwnicy, nie zechcą sami źle zinterpretować naszych czystych i zbawiennych intencji. IV. Uznajemy za więcej niż pewne, że hrabia Keyserling, książęta Czartoryscy i wszyscy przywódcy naszego stronnictwa w tym kraju, wiedzeni swoją roztropnością, przygotowali już wszystko, co tyczy się zaproponowanego przez nas kandydata. Rozkazujemy zatem, by on i ci, których zjednał zdali sobie sprawę, że ofiaruje się im nasze wsparcie i naszą życzliwość, które ofiarujemy jednocześnie ich ojczyźnie. W konsekwencji należy podjąć zdecydowane środki, niczego nie oszczędzając, także w stronnictwie opozycyjnym, tak by pierwszy sejm uznał nam i naszej koronie tytuł cesarski. By książę Kurlandii, przez nas przywrócony został na nowo zatwierdzony. By sejm koronacyjny powołał komisję nadzwyczajną, która wspólnie z naszymi komisarzami zajmie się uznaniem i zwrotem ziem do nas należących, wydaniem dezerterów i zbiegów, którzy uszli do Polski, która ustanowi bezgraniczną tolerancję dla wyznających prawosławie, zajmie się zwrotem cerkwi, klasztorów i ziemi, które niegdyś zostały im wydarte. Komisja ta podejmie niezbędne środki by na przyszłość poprzez ekstradycję nie dopuścić do dezercji, w ten sposób przez wprowadzenie ciężkich kar, kładąc kres rozbojom. Łudzimy się, że mądrzy i dobrze myślący Polacy, przekonani do naszych tak szczerych i tak otwartych intencji, postarają się teraz i w niedalekiej przyszłości porzucić wszystkie przeszkody, jakie skłaniały do psucia pokoju, dobrej harmonii, dobrego sąsiedztwa i przyjaznych kontaktów pomiędzy poddanymi obydwu państw. V. Nic wam nie zjedna naszej łaski bardziej, i nie przyniesie wam chwały osobistej, jeśli doprowadzicie hrabio Keyserlingu i książę Reninie do tego, by cała Rzeczpospolita zebrana na sejmie poprosiła o naszą interwencję i uroczystą gwarancję praw podstawowych, konstytucji, przywilejów i wolności Rzeczypospolitej, i by ta sama Rzeczpospolita w innym akcie publicznym i urzędowym zaświadczyła uznanie przywrócenia byłego księcia Kurlandii. VI. Nie widzimy konieczności zalecać wam w osobnym piśmie, środków, jakich macie użyć, by skłonić Polaków do naszych zamiarów. Wasz własny sąd i zdolność zastąpią to, czego brakuje w niniejszych instrukcjach. Znajdziecie sprzyjającą okazję z czym, jak i przez kogo będzie dla was użyteczne pozyskać panów polskich, spuszczamy się w tym na doskonałą znajomość rzeczy i ludzi i długie doświadczenie hrabiego Kayserlinga. VII. Powinniście też działać w tym kierunku, byście mogli poza zwyczajnym adresem do nas skierowanym, uzyskać od prymasa jako tamtejszej ważnej osobistości by poprosił on formalnie o naszą protekcję, zachowanie prawa wolnej elekcji przyszłego króla i by poprosił nas, byśmy nie pozwolili by ktokolwiek oprócz nas mógł tam interweniować. Przez co zyskamy dogodny pretekst, by mieć wpływ na tak ważną sprawę, i ku naszej radości będziemy mogli wybierać wszystkie środki ku naszemu pożytkowi. VIII. Wśród tak różnych i licznych czynności, niepodobna przewidzieć wszystkie potrzeby i stawić czoło wszystkim wydarzeniom we właściwym czasie i miejscu. Dlatego więc, wysyłamy wam 20 naszych podpisów in blanco w różnej formie i wielkości. Powierzamy je waszemu doświadczeniu i sprawdzonej wierności i że zrobicie z nich użytek dla osiągnięcia celów wyłożonych powyżej. W naszym imieniu wydajcie wszystkie noty, manifesty, rozporządzenia lub paszporty. Zobowiązujemy was w sposób jak najbardziej wyraźny, by nasza godność i nasze imię nie były wystawione na jakąkolwiek zniewagę. IX. Widzimy, że ta ważna i doniosła sprawa jest trudna do przeprowadzenia i zakończenia i że przyciągnie uwagę i zazdrość całej Europy. Trudno nam także w tej chwili dokładnie określić środki które wydadzą się wam niezbędne. Nie ograniczamy wam w zupełności wysokości sum, jakie będziecie potrzebowali wydać, powierzając je waszemu honorowi i uczciwości, jednakże ostrzeżcie nas o nadużyciach, gdy będzie to konieczne, byśmy w porę mogli mogli je wam wysłać bez zbytniej straty dla naszego skarbca. X. Jest prawdopodobne, że ludzie zawistni i zazdrośni wobec naszych zamiarów, a przez to wrodzy wobec naszego stronnictwa w tym kraju, będą chcieli pokrzyżować nasze zabiegi i działać na naszą szkodę. Bez wątpienia dojdzie do tego, że nasi przeciwnicy zawiążą konfederację i będą próbowali wybrać innego króla. Rozkazujemy wam więc stanowczo gdy nasz kandydat zostanie wybrany i ogłoszony, byście w naszym imieniu uroczyście go uznali wraz z wszystkimi waszymi polskimi przyjaciółmi. Jeżeli jednak ktokolwiek ośmieliłby się przeciwstawić tej elekcji, zmącić pokój publiczny Rzeczypospolitej, utworzyć konfederację przeciw zgodnie z prawem wybranemu monarsze, wtedy bez żadnej uprzedniej deklaracji, rozkażemy naszym wojskom uderzyć w tym samym czasie we wszystkich punktach terytorium polskiego. Rozkażemy by uważać naszych przeciwników jako rebeliantów i mącicieli i by zniszczyć ogniem i mieczem ich dobra i włości. W tym wypadku porozumiemy się z królem Prus, a wy ze swojej strony z jego ministrem rezydującym w Warszawie. XI. Jeśli nieprzewidzianie wszystkie tak liczne i dobrze zorganizowane środki zaradcze nie powiodą się, i gdy nie będziemy mogli się obejść bez interwencji zbrojnej i będziemy zmuszeni do ustanowienia i utrzymania siłą króla z naszego wyboru, gdy powyższe środki zostaną zaniechane, wtedy nie złożymy broni, dopóki całe Inflanty polskie nie zostaną odłączone i wcielone do naszego imperium. Zapoznając was wcześniej z tym postanowieniem, zalecamy wam w najwyższym stopniu zachowanie tajemnicy, bowiem uciekniemy się do tego środka, tylko wtedy gdy inne wydadzą się niewystarczające. XII. Zdajecie sobie sprawę jak nikłe są przychody króla polskiego, według dawnego wykazu i że nie ma on własnych. Nasz interes wymaga więc, byście użyli całego waszego kredytu, by zasilić jego szkatułę prywatną dla utrzymania świetności królestwa. Po ten środek nie należy sięgać w wypadku zabiegania o pomoc zagraniczną. XIII. Na koniec, nie powinniśmy podejrzewać, że tak człowiek tak szlachetnie myślący jak nasz kandydat dał posłuch radom przeszkadzającym w przyjęciu korony, niemniej zdajemy sobie zdecydowanie sprawę, że nasi przeciwnicy tak w Polsce jak za granicą, użyją w tym celu wszelkich energicznych środków i nie oszczędzą niczego by do tego doprowadzić. Zalecamy wam pilnować tego z całą możliwą czujnością, i zapewnić naszego kandydata, że odkąd będzie pod naszą opieką i protekcją nikomu nie uda się wydrzeć mu korony. XIV. Wydając dla was obu niniejsze instrukcje, powierzając waszemu doświadczeniu wszystkie środki, jakie uznacie za użyteczne do podjęcia, nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak tylko czekać na realizację naszych zamiarów. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpimy, znając dobrze wasz zapał i wierność, że hrabia Keyserling w tym celu użyje swoich wypróbowanych talentów, a książę Repnin , idąc w ślady pierwszego ujawni swoje. W ten sposób zjednoczeni, nie zaniedbujcie codziennie niczego by więcej zasłużyć się na naszą cesarską łaskę. Katarzyna Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Rozbiory Polski Kategoria:Katarzyna II Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego |tłumaczenie= }}